Sticky Sweet, When Twisted Dreams Come True
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Zell, basically obsessed with hot dogs. Seifer, needs to get a life. Squall, is just there. Yaoi and het. SxZ Selph&Sq .DEAD.
1. Prologue: A hot dog story

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVIII or any of its characters. This, sadly, is only a figment of my demented imagination.

Sticky Sweet, When Twisted Dreams Come True

Prologue: A hot dog story

Summary and Warning: Every one knows Zell is basically obsessed with hot dogs and no one really knows Seifer's "innocent" hobby of watching him. Throw in a little Squall and things can get odd. Yaoi. Don't waste my time with stupid flames.

Seifer's p.o.v

Is it wrong to love the way the object of my lust and many wet dreams curls his lips around one of those... _things_ he eats? Does that make Seifer Almasy a giant perv. Well, I already am so that's shot. Should it be the sin of God if my pants get a little tighter when he devourers one of those hot dogs whole?

Dammit.

Well, fuck. I just want to let those lips wrap around something else if ya know what I mean. Stupid chicken wuss and his stupid...hotness. Goddamn, you'd never hear that outta my mouth on any given day. Well, let's just say when I'm horny, I get delirious. I can go with that.

Right now, I'm just sitting at my favorite spot in the cafeteria... and he's eating a fuckin' _huge _tray of hot dogs. I think I just licked my lips. Mmmm...

He downs the first pile easily, oblivious that my tongue is drilling holes in his head... and his ass. God, he has a _great_ ass... Nice slender body and feminine looks. Shit man, and I totally love his hands. They're small but very powerful and I wonder what he could do with them given the chance.

Damn. I need to use the bathroom now really bad. Or... I could always fuck Zell... oh the desicions...

He grins widely, so I guess he finished all those wieners and jumped up from his seat, jabbing the air wildly. He's so fucking... annoying when he wants to, or ruin the moment. Fucking Zell.

But at the same time, I still wanna be inside him, take him and make him mine.

Ever since we were kids, I've had this stupid, I wouldn't say crush, we're older than five ya know, infatuation. I don't get all weak in the knees or any of that shit, but I can feel myself burn for him.

I must have been staring too long 'cause the chicken wuss is coming over, very daintily I might add. He slams his fists on the table, glaring straight at me.

"Why do you keep staring at me! It's fucking annoying!"

Answer... should I even humor myself, when I could so easily pin him and fuck him. But I'm easily distracted by the boys hips... damn, so slender and feminine. They would feel so good I bet if I touched them.

And God only knows how much I want to. I must of not answered for a bloody long time because he's stomping his foot to get my attention.

"What ya say Chickie?..."

You know, I just realized, I ain't shy, not in the least so why do I deny myself of just reaching up and pushing his lips against mine? Thought lost when I hear his overly dramatic sigh.

He glares, wrinkling his little nose. "You're just a jackass, I ain't gonna repeat it so fuck you Almasy!"

And he's off before I can actually reach my hand out. Damn.

Oh well, I think I might have a cold shower and then, I'll go find Zell and piss him off again. 'Cept this time, I'll use a different type of harassment. Heh!

-

tbc... I hope to make the chapters longer as I go...


	2. Gangster chickens explode

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVIII or any of its characters. This is all a demented dream in my twisted mind. That means, Seifer really doesn't wanna do Zell on the cafeteria table sadly.

Hey, I don't have writers block for this yet! Yay! And remember folks, this is yaoi and it's... a tad out there and yes, there is Squally in this chapter:D

Chapter One: Gangster chickens explode

Still Seifer's p.o.v

Ok, yeah I took a shower unfortunately, but it really doesn't help that my mind keeps going back to his ass and his perfect, lithe little body. So many verbs. His perfectly fuck-able body which I would love to do naughty things to.

Stupid hot dog boy.

Mmm that name fits well. Ah dammit.

No Seifer, don't think such un-pure, un-holly thoughts! Too late.

As I walk down the hall to the training area to let off some sexual tension, I see _him_. No, not Zell sadly. I would have loved to stare into those big blue expressive eyes. Instead, I was met with stormy gray that held an anger and coldness I didn't wanna fuck with. 'Cept I did heh.

Stupid puberty boy.

He barely even glanced at me, which of course pissed me off, and continued walking to God knows where. Wonder what he actually _does_ do with all that time he has besides brood. Well, anyway, why train when I could spend the day torturing him? That was always fun with no Zell around.

"Squall, you little fucker, get back here!"

He fucking kept walking. What a dick, I said that relatively nicely too!

"You miserable prick! You better not be ignoring me."

Finally, I got him to look at me. And he of course said: "..."

Fuck. Sometimes, the guy could be so difficult! Jesus Christ! Maybe I should give up and go find chicken wuss. He at least... ya know _talks._ A lot I might add.

I'm staring to think Squally is one of those aliens... and the boy that used to be in Squall's body before the alien ate him was a very happy child and the alien absorbed all the happiness and turned him to stone inside. What makes me think of this shit?... I'll blame lust. Although, that has nothing to do... never mind. No one understands me.

He's staring at me oddly, like I haven't answered him in forever and he looks a little pissed. Good. Stupid Squall.

"What? " I ground out.

He squints at me. "Have you finally gone... insane?"

No, just sexually frustrated as HELL because of your little blond friend that is the result of me waking up with sticky shit all over my bed. You know how gross that is?

"No you twit! Now, lemme alone!"

Squall, again, looked at me funny. That is, until a very high pitched sounding voice broke through the hall. Squall's face visibly lightened... a ghost of a ..._smile_ curved his lips before disappearing and something in his eyes...I dunno what it was, but his whole demeanor seemed to lighten up.

"SQUALL!"

That made me think.

Zell. Squall. Zell...

_Squall._

Son of a bitch.

Zell came bouncing up to us, quickly glaring at me before smiling cheerfully at the Lion. The air between them seemed more than friendly and that royally pissed me off.

I smirked. Zell was mine. And I should begin showing him. Well, I'm just... ya know, not sure how. And no, I do not fear rejection because he doesn't have that option. Heh.

"Seifer... what are you doing here with Squall? You jerk!"

God, he pisses me off sometimes. He's so fuckin' afraid I'm gonna touch his precious Squall. Well, fuck him! Squall definitely ain't the one I wanna touch.

"Shut the fuck up chicken wuss, I ain't doing nothing with your boyfriend here."

Goddamn it, he started blushing. He does like Squall. Or maybe... it was just the thought of romance in general. Zell wasn't very experienced, I could tell.

He's so innocent. Fuck, I feel a nose bleed coming.

I didn't realize that Squall was heading in the direction of the dormitories and Zell wasn't following. Actually, I didn't even realize the conversation stopped. Man, I gotta quit talkin' to myself.

The chicken wuss looked... well, sad. That fuck-head musta said something rude or cold to him before walking off. Damn, sometimes I just wanna pull him in my arms when he has that lost puppy look to him.

Wait... WHAT THE FUCK?

I never had romantic feelings before, only raw, animistic _lust_. Should this be a good thing? So, do I wanna go over and ask him what's wrong? That would be totally and completely un-Seifer-ish. But, I want Zelly to... like, know I don't hate him. And, I wanna get laid.

Cock always wins over brain.

So I slide next to him, so tempted to reel his head back wards and push our lips together. But of course, I don't. I have no intention of raping the poor chicken!

He stares at me, most likely confused at why I'm right next to him.

"What Leonheart say to you to piss you off so much?"

Ok, this, 'Seifer's being nice to me so I think the world's ending' shit is starting to annoy the fuck outta me. Yes, I have a heart, sorta.

A fine eyebrow arches. "Why do you, of all people, care about what the fuck I feel Seifer? " He sounded angry and suspicious. Maybe he was just cautious.

Man, he really doesn't trust me. God, this boy doesn't even know the extent of what I feel for him and he could hardly give two shits about me. Why does that grip at my heart so much...?

I sighed, quite audibly might I add. "Zell, I don't care. I just don't want you moping around. It isn't fun to fuck with you when you're down okay."

Oh shit, I used his name. His eyes are all bright now, fuck, fuck, fuck!

"You've never- "

I snarl, cutting him off. "Fuck you, it slipped and it doesn't mean _anything_. Go chase after puberty boy, I'm sick of seeing your face."

Do I know when to ruin someones day or what?

He growled, cursing at me before speeding off. I feel bad, sorta, but then the ever present smirk draws out and I don't feel anything. Well, except emptiness.

Why couldn't I just act _fucking civil _for once. And to all people, the person I liked!

Maybe kicking some monster ass will make me feel better.

* * *

Zell marched down hallway to the cafeteria. He'd worked up an appetite after the episode with Seifer half an hour ago. The older boy alway made fun of him, he should know the one moment of kindness must have been a trick to get him to embarrass himself even more.

"Stupid Seifer," he mumbled to himself.

People stared at him, slowly inching away.

He glared. "Stupid people."

When he got to the lunch lady, she already knew what he wanted. Hot dogs. She piled them high, a smile plastered on her face as she handed him the tray.

He, despite his anger, smiled back, taking it and sitting down at an empty table.

Yes... the hot dogs would make him feel better and they already were, one by one.

"My precious hot dogs, you'll never call me chicken wuss or yell at me will ya? "

Zell never, in one million and two years, thought hot dogs would talk.

"Of course not Zelly, we loooooooooove you!"

"Dear Hyne!"

Zell immediately fell off the seat, scrambling to get away from the obviously possessed talking hot dog. He shivered, scared to death to re-approach the table.

A fit of deep giggles erupted, and Seifer stood, lingering over him with a trademark smirk. Zell blushed, glaring and cursing at the older boy.

"You bastard!"

Seifer raised a fine eyebrow, snickering before lending a hand to the fallen blond. "Witty aren't we?"

Zell didn't take it, instead pushing his hand away and jumping up, getting into a fighting stance. "What's with you and torturing me today! Every time I look up, you're right there laughing at me, more than usual and it's starting to piss me off!"

The taller blond snorted. "Fuck you. I'm just bored as hell today and you're the only one around here I can get a reaction out of. Don't be such a pussy chicken wuss."

Zell was seeing red. His fist darted out before he could control his emotions and a swift kick nearly landed in Seifer's side. The older boy easily blocked both, yanking Zell's wrist in his hand forward so they fell against each other. He growled in Zell's ear, hissing.

"You little bitch! Don't you ever try that shit again!"

Zell bit his lip, struggling against Seifer's raw strength. "Fine, just get offa me..."

Seifer, reluctantly, let him go. Zell fell to the ground, huffing. He rubbed his slightly bruised wrist, glaring at the taller boy.

"Fucking chicken wuss. I outta..." Seifer trailed off, a glint in his eyes alerted Zell he had a plan forming in that sick brain of his and Zell knew he wouldn't like it. People were starting to gather around the two, wonder what the hell all the screaming was about.

Seifer finally decided on something, smirking down at Zell.

"Instead of kicking the shit out of you right here, I want a favor. You do whatever I want, when I want."

Zell glared, slowly getting to his feet and quickly invading the other boy's personal space. "I fucking owe you shit dick head!" He was itching to plant his fist in Seifer's cheek and hear the satisfying crunch of bone breaking, but somehow, he refrained.

"You'll do it chicken wuss, or I'll beat your ass bloody right here in front of everyone..." He stopped, smirking viciously. "And then what will people think of you, getting your little ass kicked by a member of the disciplinary committee? And you know I can blondie. It's your choice."

Zell blushed, unsure of what to do. Yeah... Seifer really could kill him, but what would he make him do for the favor! This was seriously fucked up shit man.

Zell, swallowing his pride, nodding. "Yeah alright. What do ya want? "

The older boy smiled. "I'll let you know when the time is right Zelly. Until then, be ready."

The fighter gulped, nodding and stalking out of the cafeteria quickly, a blush staining his tanned cheeks. Oh shit, he thought, what did he get himself into!

* * *

"Squall! Ya gotta help me man!"

The silent boy sat on his bed, arms crossed at his chest, head down in thinking. His friend was in quite a hitch that was for sure. What would Seifer make Zell do exactly?

Squall drew his eyebrows together. "..."

"Squall! This is fucking CRAZY! He could like, kill me or something and all you can say is '...'"

Stormy gray eyes narrowed, lips forming a solid line of concentration. "I'm thinking," he simply stated.

Zell scrunched up his nose, bouncing nervously. "Sorry but I'm fuckin' scared baby!"

The scarred boy flinched at the endearment, even though it really wasn't directed towards him. Zell saw it and his eyes fell. Squall was always so blocked from anything human-related. The bastard couldn't even read feelings for him when they were put on a goddamn silver platter!

After more bouncing, jumping, punching the air, Squall finally stood, a vein busting on his forehead. "Enough!"

He saw the hurt look in Zell's eyes and calmed down slightly, starting off with a better tone.

"I can't protect you from what Seifer wants to do if it doesn't involve violence. And since he doesn't seem to want you hurt, you shouldn't be so worried. He probably just wants you to do something degrading. Don't worry about it."

The small blonds eyes nearly popped out. "So... you're not gonna help me? You're just gonna let him fuck with me? "

Squall nodded.

"Yes."

"You asshole."

Squall nodded, waiting patiently for Zell to storm off. He didn't budge. Dammit. Instead, he looked up dignity, pushing closed the space between them and hugging his chest.

_Dammit._

"You better come after me if he tries ta rape me. You will right?"

Squall tentatively placed his hands on the little blond's shoulders, a half smirk on his lips. "Yeah I will Zell. You need some comfort? "

Zell nodded.

The light's were quickly shut off.

* * *

tbc

Phew! I love writing this! Oh and it's before they meet Irvine, Rinoa, and maybe Selphie, although I love her! pouts Beta reader for this story anyone? ;)


	3. A little closer to love, not the bunny s...

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVIII or any of its characters. Sadly, such hotness in that game.

Dun dun dun. Reviews rock!

Chapter Two: A little closer to love, not the bunny suit!

Seifer's p.o.v

Ya know... I'm not quite sure threating someone is the best way ta go to get said someone's attention. Of course, that's just a hunch, I could totally be wrong.

A nervous feeling keeps popping up in my stomach whenever I see him now. He stares at me all cross eyed, waiting for me to tell him what to do.

Kinda like a slave...

Sweeeeet.

Think I could get him to dress in tight leathers and handcuffs while getting on his knees in front of my crotch? Nah, I didn't think so either.

But that would _kick_ ass.

Hmm, it's morning, time for breakfast. Bet you ten to one Zell'll come racing down this hall, pushing people over and perhaps tackling a few poor fucks for his hot dogs.

I didn't put on my trench coat today, and for some reason, I feel naked without it. It's my shell, a protection but I thought it would be easier to seduce the blond wonder with it off and just let a tight shirt do the trick.

Mmm, maybe it won't be as hard as I think it will be. And it's only hard because of Zell's innocent mind. Well, and his hatred for me.

Five, four, three...

"OUTTA MY WAY YOU FUCKING TURDS! "

And my beloved chicken wuss is heading this way. Poor cadets flipping up in the air, others nimbly dodging the energetic teen. They knew Zell's... shall we say _passion_ for hot dogs.

He was fastly approaching me and I wasn't one of those dumbasses to be pushed aside. When he got to me, I could see him gulp, a blush rising on those baby cheeks.

I smirked. "And where are you going chicken wuss? "

He glared at me, silently wishing death upon me and my cockiness. I can read him like a book. Although the glare wasn't very convincing which baffled me a little. Usually, it's at its max, complete with hissing sounds.

"Hi Seifer," he mumbled, attempting to walk by. Oh no, it ain't that easy chickie.

I easily blocked his way, so very tempted to reach out and crush his lithe body against me and feel his satiny lips on mine. Shit, stop thinking this way Seifer, I'm getting fucking hard.

"Le... Let me pass, HOT DOGS!"

He looked so excited... but I wanted to crush his hopes so bad. Don't ask me why. Something inside me just makes me wanna rip out someones heart and squeeze it until I get my way. It's an animistic calling and it takes a lot to control. It's the cruel, power-hungry side of me.

He was nearly pissing his pants, bouncing up and down and Hyne, if that belly didn't grumble. "C'mon Seifer pleeeeeeeeeasse! Hot dogs, hot dogs! Let's go now and you can bug the shit outta me at lunch baby!"

My eyes narrowed. _Baby?_ If he knew how much I wanted him to direct that at me... shit.. Fuck with all this angst, I'm Seifer Almasy, the mighty Gunblade specialist!

"Sure, why not. Let's go chicken wuss."

Running down the hall grinning back at me, the big dumbass acted like he just relieved an erection. But in the process, my heart clenched a little tighter.

What a smile.

Well, I think Mr. Sap should be my new goddamn title. Love sucks. Actually, I shouldn't rule it as love... but I've only been attracted to the fucker for the past five years, since I knew what an erection was. And now, possessive feelings are starting to eat at me when I see him with Squall.

"Hurry the hell up Seifer!"

I squint. Little brat. Who does he think he's talking too anyway? Motherfucker!

"Shut the fuck up, I'm coming!" I wish I was...

And why does he all of the sudden, want me to sit with him at lunch? Hmm interesting.

* * *

Zell grabbed his tray, stood bouncing in line and wondering why the hell he basically invited his enemy to eat with him? Seifer, on the other hand, was beside him, narrowing his eyes at everything around him and scoffing to himself.

The small blond fidgeted, jumping from right foot to left nervously. He wasn't used to Seifer just... _hanging_ out with him. Especially after yesterday and the _favor_. Speaking of... Seifer still hasn't mentioned what he wanted. Hey, maybe he forgot!

Apparently not. Seifer smirked down at him, crossing his arms over a broad chest. "Don't you dare think I forgot blondie."

Maaaaaaaaaaaaan... Zell sighed.

"Didn't think so... well, whaddya want from me? I bet ya want me to dress up like a fuckin' bunny or no! A giant chicken and dance around right, humping shit?"

Seifer smirked yet again, drawing his lips together. "Nope, you'll see. And the line's moving dumbass, get your scrawny ass in gear."

"Cocky bastard..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Thought so." Seifer smirked to himself.

Zell grumbled, sticking his tongue out when Seifer wasn't directly looking/glaring at him. After receiving his pile of hot dogs, and Seifer taking a bottle of water, they sat at a table.

Neither said much, aside from the horrible sounds of Zell disposing of almost a dozen hot dogs. Seifer cringed in disgust at the martial artist's revolting behavior, reeling back slightly.

"You disgust me, you know that chicken?"

Zell squinted, guzzling down a can of soda before whipping his mouth, satisfied. His entire body relaxed, his arms resting behind him casually.

"Hey! Just 'cause I ain't no preppy like you don't mean shit okay. And, who would think _you_ would have some table manors anyway! Now, tell me what ya want from so I can leave with a notion ya won't wake me up at three in the morning and make me do something degrading."

Seifer just smiled, shaking his head. "Fine...listen up then chickie..."

Zell thought to himself that Seifer smiling was really creepy. He'd always kinda wanted to see it, just to know Seifer actually had the capacity to smile.

"I want you. Ta fuck you, while you're screaming my name, moaning and writhing. And a blow in the shower wouldn't suck either. I want to touch you everywhere, make you mine. There, now think you can be ready for that?"

Seifer, with no more of his beautiful words, turned his back on the stunned fighter, and left.

* * *

HOLLY SHIT ON TOAST!

I did it. I told him exactly what I wanted. I'm speechless, at myself! Did you see his eyes, oh Jesus! They were bloody dinner plates. And that mouth, just gawking open, shit man.

Wonder what little Zell will do? Run to Squally and cry or something like that probably. Or maybe, hopefully, he'll be a man and let me fuck him into the mattress.

You know what the funny... funniest part of all this shit is? I wouldn't of beat his ass in that cafeteria yesterday. Not even if my life depended on it. Sure I threatened, but I don't think I could actually do it.

So basically, he doesn't owe me shit heh!

Such an innocent boy sometimes, so fuckin' gullible and that could get him into trouble, worse than that fucked up mind of his. People pray on innocence, people like me.

Yeah, you know I'm smiling.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! "

Squall winced.

"Zell, calm down."

The lithe blond looked incredulously at his friend. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he could hear his own heartbeat race and the adrenaline was just too much.

"I can't Squall, this is... it's fuckin' insane is what it is! He'll jump me, he'll rape me! Oh Hyne, what do I do?"

The scarred boy narrowed his eyes, carefully picking his words before speaking. They could be his death if he wasn't careful.

"Zell, I'm sure he was just kidding and if not, it's not my damn problem."

That wasn't too bad. Although, the crazed, hurt look in Zell's eyes made him re-consider.

"Fine... well, what _do_ you actually want from me? I can't really help you okay. What Seifer wants to do is his and your problem."

Zell crunched up his nose, stomping his foot with no strength behind it and his bottom lips starting trembling. Whether in anger or tears, Squall couldn't tell.

"You suck Squall, ya stupid unemotional bastard!"

And Zell, thankfully, stormed off as expected this time. Squall let out a sigh, even a small grin traced his lips before quickly leaving and the stone mask fell in place once again.

* * *

It was some time later when Zell decided to march to Seifer's dorm and give him a piece of his mind. Fucking with him like that! Some people could be disgusting and still surprise the shit outta you.

He started knocking on the Gunbladist's door, but it opened before he got to the second knock and he got dragged in. The door slammed and he looked up him his place on the floor, clearly bewildered.

"S-Seifer?"

The tall blond greeted him eagerly, shirt un-buttoned and face more than a little red.

"Did you come to repay your debt little chicken?" He whispered seductavely.

Zell looked baffled again before grasping his barrings. The dazed look in his eyes didn't faultier for a while though.

"Debt, fuck you! I came ta tell your ass you can go fuck yourself 'cause I ain't gonna be no slut for you."

Resisting the urge to snarl, Seifer crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thinking. The little chicken, damn him! He couldn't just like, _force_ Zell into some hot, sweaty sex.

Although, he could always ...what was that word... damn he forgot. Oh yeah, _convince_ him.

"But Zell, you don't wanna weasel your way outta this deal do ya? Like a fuckin' pussy! Where's the honer in that, be a chicken! Er, man!"

The small blond looked very skeptical. But, he was smiling. That was a good sign.

"Okay... so say I take you up on this _deal_, no like, struggling or whining or any shit. Totally willing. Would you keep pickin' on me? "

Seifer thanked every god he could think of, especially dear Hyne. No struggling, it sounded too good to be true! A willing Zell, naked, on his fucking bed, spreading those milky legs.

His pants tightened.

All Seifer's asshole-ency drained out of his body, he quickly pulled the younger boy up and against him, restraining from biting his neck.

"No. I'd fuckin' leave you alone forever if you let me have you," Seifer's breath was getting quite shallow when he finished.

Zell's eyes widened, realization dawning on him. He pressed up, biting his lip when Seifer released a hiss near his ear. This was all too weird, but Zell couldn't deny; Seifer was abso-fucking-lutely _hot_.

Hmm, decision, should he play the innocent virgin, or the very sly, seductive whore?

He'd go for a little half of each.

"S-Seifer, I've ...never done _this_ before."

Zell took Seifer's wondering hand, laying it on his hip and gently pressing his lips the the taller boy's. Seifer almost immediately deepened the kiss, grabbing Zell's ass and squeezing, grinding their erections together.

A delicious moan escaped the lithe blond boy, his blue eyes going hazy slightly. Squall never did this for him, no foreplay at all so this was very new.

Teeth nipped at his ear, a hot tongue traced his lobe while rough hands guided him to the bed. His mind was lost, he had absolutely no control over his body or what those strong hands were doing with his clothes. He just bent his head, exposing tanned flesh and let Seifer do what he wanted to his willing body.

He had no regret.

* * *

tbc 


	4. Penguin boxer shorts, pretty in pink?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF VIII or any of its characters. This isn't true, just a wet dream on paper. Although... I could of swore Zelly liked manjinia... snickers**

**Yay, I fixed the punctuation problem and am in the middle of correcting the other chapters! **

**Chapter 3: Penguin boxer shorts... pretty in pink?**

**Seifer's p.o.v**

Fast as lightning, Zell's pants were off and thrown somewhere. I think they broke my lamp. Damn. Well, anyway, he had the cutest boxers, that little chicken.

"You.." Wheeze, "are.." cough..." really gonna do me?" hack.

I nodded, quite happily. C'mon, he thought I wouldn't go through with it once I got his clothes off and had his gorgeous body? This is Seifer Almasy we're talking about, I go through with everything.

I lean down, taking the lobe of his ear into my mouth and nibbling. Slowly, carefully as if he would break, I start caressing supple skin, any patch I can find. He flinches, twisting underneath me.

"Of course I am. Now, stop fucking flinching wench."

"Fuck you, whore bag! "

Whore bag? What the fuck? Is that supposed to ...well, I'm not quite sure what it's supposed to do... what a reject... a cute reject that is, mind you. Everyone knows the played out scenario that I only make fun of him because I like him. Well, that scenario is true.

I smirk, spreading his legs even farther... god this rocks. My head fills giddy with all the power I'm rewarded over his body and his pleasure. This is better than any fucking drug you could think of. Remember that kids, Zell Dincht will make all your troubles float away!

Heh.

"You're such a poet, please write me a book one day of your amazing comebacks, I'll be sure to read it. Fuckin' dumbass."

He narrows those baby blue eyes, squinting. "You're sooooo nice to the people you're about to fuck."

Damn straight, nothing but the best.

"Yeah, just shut your mouth and take it, I'm getting annoyed."

Right when I'm about to dive in, get lost in the art of his sweet, pale, creamy, luscious, gorgeous body, I hear a fucking knock at the door. My door. Zell, staring wide-eyed at me, confused just as much as I am.

My mouth must be opened huge because the person on the other side of that damn door has no clue what I'm gonna do to him. No one interrupts Seifer Almasy when he's got a bonner that really needs attending to and one chicken wuss spread out and ready to help.

I snarl, getting up and searching for my pants while Zell throws a blanket on that pure sin he calls a body. Beautiful, especially the blush that spread everywhere when we were on that bed...

Another knock, more urgent and I hear a voice.

"Seifer? Are you there?"

No.

FUCKING NO! I knew it, how the fucking hell did I know HE'D be the one person to ruin my whole life in the blink of an eye. Squall Leonheart.

Oh yeah, you know his balls will be chopped off. Anyone else, fucking anyone and maybe, just maybe I wouldn't of been so completely steaming.

But no, life dealt me a low, fucking, blow.

And not the good kind either.

()()()-

Walking slowly, fuming and a blood vessel nearly popping from his forehead as he plunged forward. Seifer put on an entirely fake smile, breaking the doorknob as he slammed open the door.

"_WHAT!"_ he shrieked, holding back the overwhelming rage and urge to tear open the gunbladist piece by frickin' piece. Squall had his arms crossed, blank expression on his face as usual.

"Zell here?"

Zell...

Zell...

ZELL! His Zell, the one he was so close to bloody fucking not five minutes ago?

"..." He tried to start, but everything seemed to start with an 'F'. "... WHAT?""

Squall's face was almost comical. He stepped back, eying the crazed boy up and down in baffled confusion. Not even Seifer could be this out of character. Odd indeed.

"Seifer... There's steam coming from your ears..."

"I KNOW THAT, NOW WHAT THE..." Seifer took a gulp of air, tying his hands behind his back to keep from strangling his enemy. His eyebrow twitched. "Now," he started in a more calmer voice, controlling his anger, "why do you want him and how do you know that he's here? I wouldn't want a fucking annoying hyper psycho in my dorm this hour."

"It's three p.m. and I only asumed he was or had been here because he informed me of a certain _deal _you proposed him. I had a bit of a suspicion you were trying to rape him and that wouldn't be beneficial to SeeD with the emotional distress it would cause."

Big words.

Another eyebrow twitch.

"Well, moody, no he's not here-" Oh Seifer's luck.

"Squall!" A shrill voice called. He turned around and to his horror, Zell was still in that thin robe, busting out with a giant smile on his gorgeous face.

What the hell was with him today!

He glanced at Squall, who's normally tormented eyes gradually un-fogged when he saw the blond. Oh, that was so a kick in the ass.

"Er... I guess you're wondering why I'm here...and uh naked eh?" Zell was rubbing the back of his head vigorously and Seifer had a nasty thought.

_I know where you can really rub... fucking sexy chicken..._

Squall's face hardened again and he said his simple, "..." before turning around to leave and Seifer nearly feel onto his knees with joy. He was leaving!

But... Zell was Herring to get his pants on, a glove being pulled on one hand while the other was in his mouth. ...In his mouth...

_God!_

Seifer knew one thing, if anything Zell was the picture of a tease and one day, he would get that sexy boy into his bed. Chicken wuss or not.

But he was left sighing when Zell ran out, mumbling a quick, un-meant apology and going after Squall. Seifer sat back on his bed, slicking his hair back out of simple habit.

One day...

()()()-

tbc


	5. A dog in heat

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF VIII or any of its characters. This isn't true, just a wet dream on paper. Although... I could of swore Zelly liked manjinia... snickers**

_When masturbation's lost its fun_

_ You're fucking breaking_

_Bite my lip and close my eyes_

_ Take me away to paradise_

_I'm so damn bored_

_ I'm going blind_

Green Day (Long view)

**Chapter 4: A dog in heat**

Seifer's p.o.v

What's something that gets you off, but not as good as actual sex? Well, I'll tell you! Jerking off of course. Certainly not nearly as delicious as fucking that little punk into the mattress like I originally intended, but hey? What's a SeeD to do?

Especially one with a raging bonner that desperately needs some care. Fucking Zell, useless chicken wuss. Yep, him posing as a French maid, feather duster and all and bending over showing off his sweet ass and...oh that'll do.

Doesn't take long, if you can guess. I hate the mess, disgusting shit, but it has to be cleaned up. A dirty job, that wouldn't of even fucking needed cleaned up if...well, you know where I'm going with this.

And I hate fucking rambling. Shit, how many times have I said fuck in the last twenty minutes? Stub my toe-fuck, hit the dresser accidentally with my hand--fucking hell! Looking at my reflection in the mirror-double fuck!

My language needs working on. Aw screw it, if people can't deal with a few curses, then they're just some fucking pussies. Like Squall, taking _my_ fuck toy away.

Mine! You hear me you little shit! Had 'em where I fucking wanted him and then you come along, waving your dainty little hand and of course, a dog never disobeys its master right? Fuck you!

Raking a hand through my devilished (but still incredibly silky) locks of hair, I decide to do better things with my time. Better as in how exactly? Better as in walking around the training facility and trying to kill shit.

Yeah, that's kinda better. So fucking sue me, and no, I'm not being pouty. If I was pouty, then I'd be sulking, which I am most certainly not. Understand?

Of course you do. Because I sure as hell don't.

I understand my life sucks. But I've already explained that. A lot. Till the point where if I say it again, my fucking head will explode into tiny angry puffs of slime. Gross eh?

Man, with my gunblade and my shit-cool trench, the animals are fucking dust. One after another, agonizing screams and groans as I cut them open, moving faster and harder and not stopping until I have a pile of mutilated organs at my feet. Fuck. Intense much?

Because if I have to open my eyes one more time and envision Leonheart fucking the shit out of Dincht, I'll scream so fucking loud the entire Garden'll hear me. And that won't be very pleasant, huh.

Not a question, of course it wouldn't.

I suddenly stop ripping apart monster guts, stabbing the ground with my weapon and holding it there. I hear a moan, something that simply doesn't sound like a low lever useless pon to be fucked with. It sounds pretty goddamn dangerous. Usually, I'd stick around to find out just what the fuck it was, but I'm not in the best of moods to go exploring like Mr. Leonheart would do.

So I'm outta there. Let him and his group of cronies fuck around and get there heads ripped out by the creature.

What time is it? Ahh, I've spent more time than I thought. It's seven fifteen. Not bad, couple of hours improving my already amazing agility and strength.

But I'm still pissed off. Really pissed. How can I show how incredibly pissed off I am? Ah! I'll pay my dear friend Squally a tiny little visit, showing the same respect he so curiously graced me with.

Heh. Yeah I know I'm an asshole. I can't help it.

()()()-

_"WAKE THE FUCK UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE DOING SHIT NOW GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"_

Pound pound pound. The door was going to break sooner or later and the big dumbass would be granted access, leaving him with a broken fucking door. Two options, and before anything else destructive happened, he wrenched himself up.

Ripping open the door with a predatory snarl, he grinded out, "_WHAT_?" Making sure to shriek it in the other boys face. It was unusual, considering his voice never left its bored, quiet tone.

Seifer smiled sardonically at him, hands in his trench coat and an anger vein appearing in his forehead. "Took you long enough, dick wad."

Oh joy! Imagine how nice it was being awoken by the assholes of all assholes at what-seven-thirty-after having one of the best nights in ages. No, it wasn't very nice indeed and he surely wanted to pay the fucker back.

"Oh what the fuck ever Seifer, what do you want?" He steeled his face, running his hand through his dark hair. His annoyance grew when he could hear the moving of...something inside, and quickly closed the door.

When he glanced at Seifer again, the other boy was absolutely _seething_ and quite curious to peek inside. And not just pissed-seething either, totally and completely out-to-get-blood seething to the point where his breathing was louder than your fucking voice. As in, ready to dis-em-bowl something-seething.

Squall shivered unpleasantly. Ew.

"What do I want? Oh, I dunno. _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?"_

Seifer's smile was getting just a smudge creepy now, so calm while his eyes could be called storm clouds, fogging over with a mix of emotions that Squall could tell were not at all fluffy.

Fuck. He sighed. Twice. Twice goddamned it.

"Well, why don't you fucking _explain _it to me and quit your useless shrieking," he stated rather calmly. _In control always aren't you Squally? _The brunette sneered.

The blond pushed forward, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay Squall, if you're really that fucking dense, let me be more obvious for you. I was about this close to fucking Zell," he motioned with his hands rather crude actions. "And then, you fucking come over and waltz in, disturbing both me and my little friend, his names erection if you didn't know. Surprised you can even get one--"

"Shut the_ fuck _up!"

A fiery smirk, and Squall found his hands clenched into fists, wishing to ruin those lips that could produce such mockery. "If you're so angry about Zell, then that's your problem, but don't you dare come and insult me because you can't seem to get any."

Squall just hated how his voice seemed to take on a whole new pitch. Seifer didn't deserve his attention, much less his emotions. He didn't even show Zell a tiny bit of a smile, why in God's name should he be so riled up over that jackass! Unacceptable entirely.

So, like switching off a button, he turned completely placid. And Seifer raised a taunting eyebrow, although, if possible if more pissed.

"Why you dirty little fucking excuse for a goddamn SeeD if there ever was one! I can get some just fine, it's you who can't even get it up! And you know what, why the fuck should I even waste my time on someone as pitiful as you?"

Squall allowed himself a small smirk. "My thoughts exactly."

Squall walked back inside his dorm, giving something close to a grin when he heard a shrill female voice outside yelp, and then a dark curse given in response.

His attention then turned to the boy on his bed, who was in the middle of groggily waking up. The blond gave a sunshine laced smile, sitting up slowly, and moaning.

"What the hell was tha' all about?"

Squall, being fully dressed and Zell...well not, turned his head in privacy, especially when Zell actually realized he was completely butt-naked. He squealed once too.

"Nothing of your concern."

Soon, Zell got his pants on, muttering curses when he fell over the chair... somehow, and actually bit his own arm. Squall truly worried about him.

"But I heard Seifer's voice."

"So?"

Zell was getting a tad suspicious at Squall's tone, simply because Squall _never _had a tone. He acted almost...jealous. Hmm, that would be an odd turn of events, if Squall actually started caring about him and not just using him for sex.

Yeah, but that would never happen. Ever plus infinity.

He shrugged, grinning on the inside. "Well, I was jus' wondering. Don't get your thong in a bunch, scar-boy."

Squall glared at the nickname, subconsciously bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose, glaring again. "Whatever."

"Ever heard that expression, if you scrunch up your face enough, it'll stay that way?"

Squall almost glared again, but turned away, walking toward a near by mirror.

()()()-

Lunch was sure different now. Especially since Zell couldn't help the distinct feeling of being watched every time he scarfed down a hot dog. And now that he knew exactly _who _was watching him, well, that was just plain creepy.

Creepy indeed.

Every bite, he could hear a tiny ...noise in the background. Finally, he had enough. He sauntered over to the object of his annoyance, hands balled on his slender hips.

"What the fuck is up with you?" he asked, none too nicely. As he glanced into the older boys eyes, the memories from last night erupted inside his mind. Hot, needy and oh so delicious until it was stopped by his stormy...friend?

Friend. If that. He didn't need friends, he needed something to help his bonners.

Buuuut, that's probably all he'd ever be.

Seifer had stood by now, towering over him and somehow seeming more intimidating than usual. Intimidating? Fuck that, he would never admit the big turd was intimidating.

Seifer snarled into Zell's face, taking his chin and bringing it up, so he could search those baby blue eyes.

And then, Zell could feel his entire body begin to melt as their lips molded into each other. It kinda looked like they were eating each other's face.

Ewww.

()()()-

_To be continued._


	6. Wet dreams and anger management

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVIII...not really wanting to unless I can keep Seifer and Zell locked in a cage together forever and watch as they sexily go at it...ahem.

Yep, I updated! Ooooo...

Uh, sorry? This story isn't big on my update RIGHT now list, so I kinda forget.

Chapter five: Wet dreams and anger management

_Hot breath puffing out on heated, pale skin. Seifer spread Zell as far as he possibly could, grinning to himself as he heard a small moan. His fingers traced the others thigh, outlining it and smoothing his hand out. _

_He took a vial and tapped some of its contents onto his fingers, hooking the blond's leg over his forearm and watching the baby face scrunch up in painful arousal._

_"I..is th-this going to hurt? I mean...I've only done it with Squall and it could be diff--"_

_Seifer grinned, fully prepared to lie through his teeth and cut him off. "Nah, not much more...than say a bug bite." Or something tearing your insides apart, but he'd save that later._

_He carefully inserted a finger in the puckered entrace, stopping immediately for Zell to adjust. When he felt hips push up, he knew the other was ready for another digit and stuck it in, scissoring them and loving the sharp gasp it brought._

_"You think you're ready yet?"_

_Zell nodded, throwing his head back as he felt Seifer's length pressing against him harder and harder and then diving into him. His back arched as far as it could go, soft peep escaping his throat. Seifer didn't move for a moment, watching the blond's face contort before relaxing and began moving in fluid motion, slamming in and out at a pace both of them set._

_"AH!" _

_Zell wrapped his legs around Seifer's waist, drawing their bodies as close as possible and sticking his arms around the others neck._

_His eyes closed and he whispered, "Sei...Seifer!"_

_()()()-_

Zell was having a good, good, dream. His body was pressed against something hot and hard, something making him moan deliciously. His feet were kicking slightly while his mouth couldn't form a louder groan if it tried.

And guess what? Go on...

I bet you don't know what happened, eh? Well, fuck my ego just went through the roof. Because...? Because I just nailed the hammer into the hole, to put it lightly.

We were kissing...more kissing and then...boom, just happened. I through him against a wall and ravished him. He wasn't complaining, and don't worry. I made him write down that it wasn't illegal rape before we...ya know...so now, his little guard dog couldn't try and rip my balls off.

AND! Oh Hyne, today is so fucking awesome. One, I get to rub _all_ the little details of our nice little night into Squalls face, scar his mind with images of various degrees and cause him to go even more mentally insane. Two, well, with number one who needs a fucking number two?

Heh.

Ah, so I stretch, admiring my arms and watching the piece of ass next to me gather into a ball before arching his back like a cat, yawning. Yes! I've been waiting two hours for this...!

He smiled slightly, and yes, he thinks it's Squall he's waking up next to huh? "Squall," he moans disoriented. Yes, yes, yes, yes! A little more...and bingo, his eyes go wide with disbelief and his entire body goes frigid.

"Y-y-y-y-"

I smirk, probably brighter than the chain on puberty boys neck. "T-t-t-t-t TODAY!" I giggle to myself, laughing louder at his horrified expression. Ah Hyne, I'm funny. I should clap for myself.

"S-seifer...we didn't...ya know...um, yeah we didn't do it right?" Covering himself with the sheet, he turns his head, blush spreading to his ears.

Just to be an ass, I rip it away, grinning maliciously at his alarm. "Yeah, yeah we fucking did, Zelly! And oh, you were moaning so god damned loud, I thought the walls would cave!" And just for added affect, I pin his wrists against the pillow, bathing in his disgust like it was water.

"Bastard! You...you mus' ah' took advantage of me or somethin'! I'd never--"

I lick his cheek, never losing my smirk. "Oh but you did. _We_ did. And it wasn't Squall or any other fantasy man putting a dick up your ass, it was _me_. And you loved every second. Another round?"

For the first time I actually look up into his eyes, his gorgeous baby blues that remind me of a place pure but are so completely clouded at the moment. I kinda start feeling the guilt, I guess...guilt? When the fuck did I realize I had a conscience!

I let go of him, sitting up and running a hand through my hair.

Hello conscience. Just meeting it and it's already biting me in the ass. Ain't that a bitch.

"Well, get up, get dressed and get out. A lovely fuck babe, but I'm over you, you're useless and your debts been paid in full."

Cold and calculating. His voice wavers as he speaks, tiny and most unlike him.

"Seifer, my...legs hurt...and I can't find my clothes. Hurts..."

Should I help him? That would make him think I liked him...ugh. But then again, he regrets it right? He's attached to Squall so whatever.

After putting on my gloves and my trench coat, I spot his discarded (slightly ripped) boxers and some other assorted pieces to his strange (yet adorable) outfit and slowly hand them to him, making him work a little. Hey, if you're now just discovering, I'm not a nice fucking guy.

he snatches them, glaring like hell was in his eyes. Jesus, what the hell? I _helped _him. Me, Seifer, king of being a cruel to the easily manipulated, tormentor to all kids that have either brown hair or stupid flashy changing eyes. I make one little exception and he already takes it for granted.

Wench.

"Yeah, there ya go now get the hell out."

"You're a cold bastard. I feel like I just got raped and you couldn't give a shit."

Yeah yeah, whine whine. But...but when something falls onto my pillow from his eye, it's kind of alarming. I mean, crying? The fuck, was I really that mean...

"Go tell it to Squall, whore."

Okay, don't tell me. I sit down and he inching away, but I wrap an arm around, pulling him closer and biting his neck in a simple gesture but he still flinches.

"Seifer..." He glares again, not so menacing as before though. "You fucking call me a whore and tell me to get out but now your biting my neck and..." he looked down, motioning to my arm around his waist. "You're _hugging _me!"

"Fucking excuse me if I try and be civil for a change! Christ!"

Anger boils inside me and I push him away, not missing the tiny squeak at being shoved and having his aching thighs pressing together.

Sometimes, he pisses me off more so than he arouses me.

And that fucking sucks.

()()()-

Updates will be faster so don't worry heehee, and I won't forget this story again. Oh and yeah...half a lemon for Fluffy Kuja, I'll write more descriptive ones later, promise!


	7. Falling through the cracks

Disclaimer: Maybe if I do it in Japanese, it'd be funny, but then I don't know Japanese now do I? Kinda like I don't own this game. Damn. No Japanese or rights to Seifer and Zell. The world wants to keep me down.

**Warning: Angst! and an annoying fangirly rant ahead. I warned thee!**

Hello all! I'm back into my OMG SxZ IS TEH AWESOME-EST-NESS. Heehee, and just, aren't they? I was into my (less crazy) 2D and teh Muds from Gorillaz _BELONG _together phase, but that's gone now. Phew. And I started playing Ff VIII again! Yay! Seifer is definitely the hottest game bishie, not butts about it (unless it's Seifer's heh).

On a side note, THEIR LOVE IS SO CANNON! Ahem.

Sorry for the weirdness of last chapter. I'm back on track now. Anyway...on to the angst 'n shit. Also, I spent an hour rereading and fixing all the grammar, spelling and other little problems that made it annoying to read the other chapters. When I wrote those chapters, ffn was messing up and I forgot to fix it when they got back on track. Whelp, enjoy!

Chapter Six: Falling through the cracks

Chicken wuss hasn't... well, uh, shit. He's like a walking corpse, it's depressing. We had sex, he went home and cried to Squall, big fucking deal. I've done worse things to him, I know. Like the time I put duct tape over his mouth and nose when he was sleeping. I think I tied his hands together, too. Ahem.

But this, it's just so un-chicken wuss. The fun is gone from picking on him because he just...fucking sits there and stares at me. It's annoying as hell. Now I'm deciding on whether I _really_ fucked up or if he's just trying to get me back. Maybe that's it? That little... You know what? I bet it's a plan between him and his guard dog. You know why? Because they fucking think I'll feel all this tremendous guilt and I'll run to get his forgiveness.

Yeah, motherfuckers. I tell ya...

Sitting here doing shit-fuck nothing isn't really helping my situation. Why do I even have a goddamn conscious, what the fuck do I need it for? It's not like it's useful or it'll help me masturbate. Right...

Bleh. I knew that little shit wasn't even good for fucking properly. Well, better get the fuck up and actually _do_ something besides picking my ass. Maybe I should use a disguise, like a hat or some shit...

Oh what the hell? Am I afraid of some scrawny little piece of ass that can't...

Okay, I've seen him fight so never mind that, no matter how much I wish he was helpless, he's fucking not. And neither is his boyfriend, cough fucking cough. A snap of his precious fingers and dear Squall would be on my ass so fast (no sexual pun thingy intended) and rip me a new on. (Again, nothing intended/just a nonexistent dream. Er!)

Before I can actually get up though, (yes I'm lazy shut up!) someone's knocking on the door, loud mother fu--

"Seifer! What in Hyne did you do to Zell?" Aw dammit. Puberty boy. Again, for a heart to heart I s'pose. "You asshole, get up and answer the damn door!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." (I wish.)

Once I get the damn thing open a fist knocks me into la la land with all the other ponies. Oh look, a chicken. Fuck! I need to call Fujin and Raijin to fuck him up later, goddamn bastard. My face is waaay too pretty and now there's a mighty big bruise forming. Who'd of thought he'd had it in him? Hell, I didn't. At all. Because he's a pussy. Yep.

But that doesn't mean I won't hit him the fuck back. No _one _gets a cheap shot on me, no one. I try and tackle his anorexic ass, but unfortunately, I forgot who I'm dealing with. He's seen basically all my moves, gun blade in hand or not and he can counter. I slam into the wall, and yeah, it's not a pretty picture. He looms over me, and I fucking swear the shadow of death follows his every goddamn move.

"You pig. Zell--"

"Fuck Zell!"

He squats over me, eyeing and analyzing with his creepy eyes before grabbing my neck and I'm left wondering why the hell am I letting him?

He gets all up in my face, snarl in permanent place. (Haha rhyme) Hope it leaves a scar. I curl my fist and try to smash through his currently intact forehead but he's on me, pinning my arms down and getting too close to my ear.

"You listen up because I'll say this once. If I find out it was _you_ that hurt Zell to the point where he won't _eat_, you better fucking watch your back."

"You're in no fucking position to make threats, _Squally_. It's funny how you pretend to care when he's showing he's hurt. Wonder why you're putting on such an act when you don't give him the time of--"

"Shut up!"

I grin, licking my lips and rolling back the sleeves of my trench. This is going to be one of those soap opera things that're all melodramatic and crap.

"What Squall, you afraid of the truth? Is it too much for your poor personality disorder that you have to see Zell that way?"

"_Fuck you._"

He gets up, venom in his voice and daggers in his eyes as he looks at me. Pure disgust but hey, am I the one who _ignores_ Zell on any given day? Make him so incredibly mad at himself because he can't please the one person that he wants? That he hates himself because the one he... loves won't give him the time of day? And Squall, acting like he doesn't know what the FUCK I'm talking about! Bullshit. Yeah I used chicken wuss, but I've never purposely acted like he didn't exist, ever.

"Not right now precious."

He growls, shaking his head and walking out, not even sparing me a second glance. Psh, douche. I hope he falls on his ass one day and then, I'll write magnificent stories in creative detail. It will be called, "Squall Gets It On With His Ass", because... he's weird. And I can see he already has a horrible fetish with gay looking leather.

Now that Caption Reject is gone, I'll... I'll go see Zell. I know he's just playing around, I know it because Zell's too happy to ever look like that for real.

I slip down the halls, feeling just a hint of nervousness run through me. I've never been nervous, and it's strange. I've always dealt with it by making jokes or being sarcastic but I can't bring myself to do it now. I see a chocobo's ass up head. Wait, never mind it's just Zell's shitty hair.

"Hey, yo Zell..."

He doesn't look behind him and it kind of hurts. Wonder where he's going? The li..._library!_ Holy shit!

I put two fingers in my mouth, hissing on them to make a loud piercing sound. Heh, that makes him turn the fuck around. I had a tiny feeling it would.

"Seifer, what the fuck?" He screeches, balling up his hands and glaring at me. But he stops to let me catch up. Hmmmm.

"Where the hell're you going? The library or something? Didn't know you could read chicken wuss!"

To my surprise and utter horror/shock, he looks down, bites his lip in a cute little pout (everyone go awwww) and stomps off without another word. Whoa. That wasn't even _that_ mean. I catch up with him, swinging an arm around his neck.

"Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you! You're not all bouncing and annoying and shit? Did you take some pills or what?" Oh, I get another of those glares he's so famous for. Well, for giving me actually. It's kind of one of those 'secret' things because he certainly doesn't glare at Puberty Boy that way. Fuckers. It's a conspiracy.

"Just, get off me Seifer. You're fuckin' annoying."

Humph. Little bitch. Whelp, time to give him some of the infamous Almasy charm. Oh yeah. Which is more or less being... _nice_. Ugh, I think I almost gagged. I kiss his cheek with mock gentleness.

"Zell, c'mon, you know I hate you looking like this! Is it because I fuc--"

He snarls at me, shaking his pretty head and his eyes, I notice, are so dull. "No shithead, it's not that! Just, Squall and..."

Okay, now I'm fucking confused. Squall? And you know what? I'm pissed too. It's _always about _Squall Oh Jesus Christ, he broke a finger nail, someone call the goddamn national guard! Seifer's dead, someone get me a beer ASAP! That's how it'd be, ya know. I ain't shitting you.

"What about _him_?"

Zell's all apprehensive now, inching away from me and leaning back against the rail. What the fuck? Oh right, since I'm Seifer I can't fucking have feelings! Yeah, that's it. Dickwad. I glare, peeling back my lips. "Hey, I'm not gonna mock you or some shit, I actually wanna listen so quit being a bitch and tell me wuss."

He looks... surprised and somewhere deep inside, it kind of hurts.

"Well, uh, I..."

"Spit it out!"

Tears are in the corner of his cute blue eyes, threating to fall over such a pretty face. I struggle with myself not to try and wipe them away. Damn puppy dog, being all adorable and shit.

"He... said I was damaged, man! Me, damaged and I... I dunno, maybe he's right but what the hell, 'cause you know he's like, he's all unemotional and shit but I mean... he was sooo angry looking and it--"

Fuck it. I hug him, letting his head rest against my chest as he chokes back sobs. "Zell, calm down. It's fucking Squall, you probably just pissed him off by doing something stupid."

Great job Seifer, fucking A. You just made him cry harder. "I mean, you know. Fuck, I ain't good at consoling people, you know? It's not my thing Chickie. Asshole came and tried to beat me up today for you, shouldn't that make you feel better?"

He sniffed, cuddling up. Why hello there...

* * *

_To be continued..._

Because I'm too lazy to finish the chapter. lol and just so you people know, all you SxS, this fic won't have 'em in it. Why, because I _despise_ that pairing with a passion. Sorry, I never read it and refuse to write it but I respect people who like it. :D Almost 2000 words too, sweet. Ah, and this'll turn into AU because I'll follow the game but I'm introducing a character early.


	8. Melancholy doesn't make the would go

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Maybe if I do it in Japanese, it'd be funny, but then I don't know Japanese now do I? Kinda like I don't own this game. Damn. No Japanese or rights to Seifer and Zell. The world wants to keep me down.

Whoa, you guys know what? I, er, Seifer cusses a _lot_ in this story. And Me, myself, I curse a lot but not that much. If it bothers anyone, I'll try to uh, settle it down. When I'm writing Seifer, he just seems like that kinda guy, and of course the game can't have fuck in it so... if it did, I totally would turn everything into innuendos, _everything_. Bwhaha.

Ah and I've completely lost my touch at writing Seifer! I tried getting it back, but jesterqueen (dude don't be sorry, I fully respect your opinion and I know it myself, Seifer was just...ick. -hugs-) is right. He sounded like.. just, weird last chapter although I was happy with the way it came out, over all. So, lets try third, shall we?

Bwhahaha. And I introduce my favorite character, and please tell me you can guess who it is. snicker

Chapter Eight: Melancholy doesn't make the world go round

"Seifer, lemme alone, _please_? I don't feel like _that_ right now," Zell whined despite throwing his head back, giving the mouth that suddenly attached itself to his neck further access. His hands wove into silken blond-white locks, gripping with a loose hold and his hips were nearly connected to Seifer Almasy's.

"Just, pretend I'm your knight in shining armor or something, no big deal. It'll make you feel better, anyway."

Zell wanted to giggle but at the same time pushing away, wiping his mouth vigorously. "No, no no way dude, we're in public and... I just can't, okay Seif?" He pleaded.

The other boy scoffed, taking his hand and leading them to the parking lot, snarl implanted on his face. Zell complained and growled, glaring and trying to take back his hand but the strong grip and iron will wouldn't relent. He could see the darkness begin to shroud them as they got through the halls. He saw the double doors glinting at him and squinted at the annoyingly bright bold red letters.

"The parking lot? Seifer, what the hell!"

All he got was a shut up for a response before being shoved against a car, blinking to find no body against his. Seifer was looking expectantly at him, arms crossed and head raised entirely too high for Zell's liking.

"What," he barked, glaring as hard as he could. Seifer merely touched his cheek, drawing them closer together. "S-Seifer," Zell pipped, feeling way too small.

"Tell me what he did, after you left. If it made you this... heartbroken then it must have been big."

Stuttering and stealing glances around, Zell shook his head. "Nu uh, you jus' wanna rub it in, don'cha? You... you jerk you!" His fist came out, lightning fast but a gloved hand caught it, coy smile wrapping the other's sculpted lips deviously. Deliciously, Zell noted, blushing immediately.

"Oh save it wuss, I'm not gonna black mail you later or anything. Just tell me before I _do_ get fed up and decide to do something just a little more fun eh?"

Zell paled, but Seifer couldn't tell and he was glad for it. _I'm not intimidated by this asshole, I'm not!_ The way his heart was pounding, so viciously betraying him.

"Fine, all right! Jesus," he mumbled, subconsciously rubbing his hands together. "Squall, he um, came over after I limped back to my room, no thanks to you." Oh god he hated Seifer's lecherous grin. "And we talked and yeah, I told him and he pushed me and just, yeah. The shit hit the fan."

_NoFuckIDon'WannaStartBouncingPleaseNoJustThisOnce!_

Zell's thoughts were crazy, going back to one and then focusing on an entirely different subject all at once, his feet moving up and down. Seifer observed this with calm, calculating eyes and for once, there was no heavy sneer on his face. Zell twitched.

"So, he just yelled at you? That all, from the way you were acting I thought he smacked you around a little or something. Baby. True like a chicken eh?" He grinned, shaking his head and scrunching up his nose disdainfully.

_He'sFuckingMakingFunOfMeNoIHateThatLookStopItStopItSomethingMakeHimStop...OhHyne!_

Tears were pricking at Zell's eyes but he was determined to stop them. He would not cry for Seifer Almasy, not again. But, all these strange emotions coursing through him, he just needed to let it out. He wanted Seifer to go away, at the same time wanting to sprint and crawl into himself desperately. He wouldn't be a chicken.

He stopped bouncing.

"W-... what? What the fuck did you call me?"

Yeah, he heard perfectly. But it still _stung_ and the fact that it did pissed him off and confused him at the same time. He'd been called it a billion times before but after fucking the guy, it did something to your brain. _It made me think he cared. Tch, yeah him? The great Badass Seifer Almasy?_

"Hmph, you heard me. Listen, _Zell_, I'm so completely done with all this Squall-hurt-me shit. He's cold, he's mysterious, and he's a douche bag without human emotions but yet, you're too stupid to realize that huh? So who's fault does that lie on, really? It's sure as hell not mine."

Whoa.

Zell certainly didn't expect such a dignified answer from Seifer. Something petty, childish, like "you know what I called you chicken shit, now suck it up." But definitely _not _that. And he used his name, it was strangely endearing.

"Seifer..."

"No, fuck you. Open your eyes and smell the fucking roses. He's not some knight in shining armor smiling with love in his eyes. He rarely smiles, no he never smiles. The only armor he has is around his heart and theres no love in his eyes. Fuck all your day dreams and wake up to the real world. He doesn't love you and I doubt he even possesses the capacity."

The words didn't seem to register in Zell's mind for several minutes as he stared blankly at the other boy, eyes impossibly wide and the color drained from his face.

Then, all at once he reach out and shoved Seifer. Hard. His scream broke from him, and the anger boiling inside him could be shown in the ferocity of his yell.

"You asshole, don't tell me anything about Squall! You don't even know him, just the person who spares with you after your annoying begging. He's nothing like you described, and I hope you burn in hell! I knew I shouldn't have said shit!"

Arms came forward, and Zell was being pushed against a wall, a mouth horribly close to his ear, whispering dangerously hissed words. "Don't you ever say I don't know Squall. I know him a hell of a lot better than you, _chicken wuss_."

Before Zell could reply with a few choice words, a girlish shriek rung through the thick air, detouring both boys concentration. Zell immediately ran to the distressed voice, ignoring the hate radiating from his back. Swerving between a few cars, he finally found a slumped form by the far wall, rubbing her backside vigorously.

"Ow... Stupid wall." She puffed out her cheeks, turning her head and noticing Zell's rapid approach and screaming again, gulping. "H-hey, get away from m-me!"

Zell blinked, holding up his hands and grinning nervously. She was about his height, with dark hair that curved out and sparkling green eyes adoring her baby face.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, promise! Whatdya doin' out here anyway?" He stammered.

She took a step back, still eyeing him with apprehension. "I was... never mind what I was doing! What're you doing out here so late at night, huh?" She questioned gently.

Smiling reassuringly, Zell put down his hands, looking behind him to see if Seifer actually moved from the wall. He glared bitterly, finding just a blinking light at the slide doors. "I was here with... someone. We had a conversation. Ya know, I really think we should both head back inside." He scratched his head, blushing slightly and forgetting the question he originally asked her.

What a way to meet someone.

"My name's Zell." He stated flatly, pivoting and walking in the direction of the exit, feeling the girl follow.

She giggled, but he could tell her guard was still firmly in place. "Selphie, nice to meet you all though this is kinda weird, huh?"

Zell nodded, feeling a headache coming on. "Yeah, you're tellin' me."

* * *

Short chapter, I know but the story'll go faster this way, promise and the next one _will_ be longer and Selphie will play a big role (duh) and you know how I just love to mess with the characters. -grins- 


	9. Selphie knows all!

Disclaimer: Maybe if I do it in Japanese, it'd be funny, but then I don't know Japanese now do I? Kinda like I don't own this game. Damn. No Japanese or rights to Seifer and Zell. The world wants to keep me down.

-deep breath-

Yes Ladies and Gentlemen (mostly ladies haha), I am attempting to write Seifer Almasy again and probably destroy his character. . But I shall try... laughs for all! I'm thinking of kinda putting a smudge of het in this, just another favorite couple. I love opposites, make the best couples and weird couples, like ...coughSelphieandSquallcough. -runs-

-

Chapter Eight: Selphie knows all!

Stupid weird curly haired bright eyed girl... well, Zell was just lucky she suddenly screamed and he just _had _to go to her aide. Psh. Yeah, right. I bet he planned it just so I wouldn't beat his ass. Once a chicken, fucking always a chicken. What was I thinking, anyway, trying to let the dumbass in? In... in my personality.

Yeah, I'm sure I'll do that again. 'Cause it was just _so_ successful.

He's not worth it. He's just some punk trying to move up in a world where no one wants him, or needs him for that matter. Who would? He useless and he can't fight properly. Tch.

Why am I wasting my thoughts on chicken wuss while I could do so much more. Like sit on my ass and stab shit with Hyperion.

Hyne, I'm so... just, ugh! I hate hate _hate_ this feeling. Frustration, agitation, they're two things I don't wanna deal with right now, fuck, who would? The cause is some scrawny shit! What has become of Seifer Almasy over the years? Yeah, I know I'm eighteen but I've see a lot. Have I, dare I say it, lost my touch?

Me. Psh, nah. Maybe if I get my ass up, then I'll stop thinking. Think bad, fight good. Kill Squall really good. But you know, I don't wanna kill him anymore. It's strange, maybe hooking up with chickie took my mind away from the constant voice in my head screaming to spill his blood.

Or maybe I just got tired of all those fucking _draws_. He'd get the better of me a couple of times, but then I'd totally fuck him over and act like it never happened because, well, I'm _me_. I focus myself on my pride and arrogance because there's nothing else. Actually, I'm _gorgeous_, but that's different. Thought I'd just throw that out there though.

Plus, my street cred would be totally shot.

"Room service," a shitty accent pipes up from behind the gray door followed by a small knock. Who the hell would mutilate the Esther language in such a disgusting way? I press the magic button and I'm met with a bright smile and even brighter eyes that I think I might be permanently blinded. Goddamned Zell and his eye liner shit which makes him the culprit for my lack of eye site and the crappy accent.

I want to commit suicide sometimes...

Oh my Hyne, my hand just twitched.

"What the fuck would you ever want from me, there genius?" Oh Hyne, thank my sarcasm. I'd shoot myself without it, most definitely.

He stumbles through his sentences, scratching his head furiously for bug, but that's only a guess. "Well, um, yesse, I just came here to uh..." He looks up with a blush, totally speeding out the last of his mumbled gibberish/Irish talk. "_ApologizeForActingThatWayAlthoughIStillMeanAllTheShitISaid..._"

So, suicide or homicide?

I'll go with option c, thank you.

"Speak fucking clearly. I can't understand your weird ass-talk."

Actually, I can but you see, it's funnier this way. Watch.

His glares at me like I'm the reason for the world ending. Tch. "I'm not repeating it ya asshole. You figure it out, 'sides, at least I apologized!"

I smirk, raising my eyebrows and nodding my head appreciatively. "Mm, that you did chicken shit albeit a crappy one. And who's the mini-you behind your ass?"

Oooh, that girl from the parking lot. Okay, first off, who the hell would be in a parking lot at.. midnight? Well, besides me. And Zell. And the guards, but I mean, really.

"Hi! I'm Selphie! You're Seifer right? The one that picks on Zell and you two had a fight last night 'n stuff?"

Whoa, ever heard of mind your own goddamned business? Oh wait, chicken wuss must have told her his whole life story 'cause no one else ever listens to him. Poor girl. Bet she was bored as fuck.

"Yes, yes I am. Can I help you or are you just going to stand behind him and blink?"

Guess what? She blinked again, scowling. Hah, I've actually succeeded in pissing off what looks to be the kinda girl that picks flowers with chocolate in her pocket and a sun dress that just can't bring herself to hate anyone. I hate those people. A lot.

Finally, Zell moves his dense ass outta the way and yep, sun dress. What the hell is he even bringing a chick her anyway? AND WHY IS HE HERE? Why am I talking/screaming to myself...

"Well, I made Zell here," she kicked him with a smile. "-come and apologize and I hoped you'd do the same. Friends shouldn't fight." Ohhh Classy lady. Tch. Bull _shit_.

"Well, ain't happening toots. You know why?" Her eyes lit up before I smacked the clouds outta her ears. "We ain't friends." And I slammed the door for emphasize. Hahahaha.

"Asshole!"

Hmph. If you don't know that by now, you don't fucking know me.

-

"Zell, take me to meet Squall now, since that guy was way too unfriendly. What a jerk!" The brunette sulked as the two walked down the cafeteria hall, passing by students who chatted eagerly among themselves.

Yawning and throwing his arms behind his head, Zell sighed. "Yeah well, Squall ain't no picnic in the park either, Selph."

The girl poked him in the ribs playfully, giggling as he coughed and heaved, glaring mildly at her. She tangled her hands together, looking up at him. "Well, you don't have very nice friends though." She smiled brightly at him, perfect rows of white teeth sparkling at him in the light. "Glad you have me, huh?"

"Totally, although we just met last _night_ and you wouldn't leave me alone so I missed like, half my classes..." He said with a bitter tone, puckering his lips.

They walked in silence until the opening to the hot dog haven was in site. Zell ran the rest of the way, leaving Selphie there to blink, shrug and run after him.

"Zell! What're you doing? Are you trying to ditch me! Because it won't work!" She shrieked, coming to a stop and knocking into something hard. She glanced into to annoyed gray eyes, resisting the urge to run away.

"Watch it," the boy mumbled before pushing his way out. Selphie had a growing feeling that that was Squall. Just what the hell kinda friends did Zell have?

"Well, I never!"

"'ey Selp'ie, ow'r 'ere! 'Urry va 'ell ump!" Zell called over the chattering students, waving her over at a clear table while he kept his mouth busy with hot dogs.

Selphie flinched at the crumbs flying every where as the boy devoured each and every wiener until he ate all ten. She visibly blanched. "Hey Zell, I found Squall, I think."

Zell glanced up, licking his fingers. "Was he all cold 'nd weird 'nd anti social?"

She nodded.

He grinned. "Yep, that's Squall all right."

Selphie fidgeted, concentrating on every but the martial artist. "Did you ever like him, ya know, more than a friend? I already know how you feel 'bout Seifer."

Zell's eyes bugged out, mouth open and hanging and if he was drinking anything, it would of spewed out most definitely. "_Selphie_! I do not like Seifer, and... yeah I used to like Squall kinda. And we did some stuff and why am I telling you this!"

A sugary smile was all he got.

"Girls know these things."

-

Tbc. :D Ah I love love LOVE Selphie. She's my hero lol! Oh and I promised smut... but it would of ruined what plot I have going on. But I promise, there will be lemon-ness.

Also... school starts really soon and I haven't finished shit! Maybe, if I'm lucky, two chapters will be pushed out before updates slow. Let's hope so.


	10. Is that your hand on my throat?

Disclaimer: Blame Japan, not me. . . -coughs- anyway, not mine, never will be and if it was, there would be no plot, _het_ or anything but pretty boy's screwing while Selphie tapes. Bwha. Fear me.

Yeah, about the updates. . . just like, fucking shoot me or something hah. But! as a plus, you get smut. Meh! Another but, though, I love SxS so some of the first half is het, nothing too big. So, I warned thee. Selphie/Squall people, you know you like it. And plus, anything is better than Rinoa.

**Warning: Lemon. Boy sex. Hotness between Seifer and Zell. _FUCKING_**. Thought I'd warn you.

So yeah, pairings are now, S/Z and S/S. I find a lovely balance, myself. Arrogant and obnoxious, stone and translucent.

Chapter Ten: Is that your hand...on my throat? (These titles come outta my ass lol)

Selphie, the past few days, was having a hard time _not_ paying attention to the emotionless brunette at the back of the room, who never seemed to smile.

Never smiling? To her, the idea seemed completely ludicrous! Mad, the boy must have been. Or, Selphie thought, he didn't have a very sun shined filled life. It seemed too depressing, and Selphie didn't like to be depressed if it was at all possible, nor did she like seeing other people depressed.

So, she tried her hardest to be noticed by dead eyes, to attract his daft attention to her by doing something, _anything _even if she thought there would be no success at all.

Zell wasn't a help, considering two annoying things. One, he spent his days screaming till he was a shade of magenta in the face at that arrogant ass Seifer Almasy and two, he and Squall weren't talking.

"Stupid pigheaded--OUCH!" Selphie ran into people a lot lately, and her thoughts seemed to take her eyes away from the ground. She looked up into stormy eyes, and for the first time, they weren't anguished.

And somehow, that made an anger vein burst. _She_ was the one that was supposed to stop that, and someone beat her to it! Those eyes lingered on her, before becoming detached, and he stepped back. "Get out of my way."

Without hesitation, her body moved, but she still had possession of her mouth. "Why are you so sad?" She questioned softly, her voice coming out in what could be distinguished as the worst squeak. Ever.

His back to her, tensing but not turning around. His voice is chilling, although she's heard it before. "Nosy, aren't you? Stay out of my life."

And he walked away, leaving her in the wall way to the training area, alone and feeling more so than she did since her childhood.

But she wouldn't give up.

-

"Zell, get the hell off me."

Seifer's eye twitched incessantly. The annoying, ADD, crack addict that was Zell, was currently smack him with a bottle of hot sauce (where he got it, Seifer would definitely like to know because it wasn't from the cafeteria.

The bouncing blond idiot glared, hardly looking threatening, Seifer sneered. "Get off you? Excuse me, fuck you!"

_God I wish_. Seifer smirked. _Better than this._ Instead of punching Zell immediately, like he wanted to, he decided to be the more civil of the two and tackled him to the floor, bottle shattering and spilling the red liquid on his nicely cleaned floors. Oh yes, he would pay for that! It took Seifer four hours to actually clean it, instead of reading comic books and laughing at a picture he drew of Squall without a head, and not the one connected to his neck.

Zell squealed, writhed and bit Seifer, but his vigor soon dissipated when the taller boy pulled a role of duct tape (from Hyne knows where) and attached it to Zell's angry face with a grin.

"Gotta love duct tape, eh chickie? What's that, can't hear ya!" He laughed wickedly, not letting the other's wrists he currently held go, shoving a knee in between Zell's squirming legs. "Now, we're gonna do things my way and no, that does not include you trying to kill me with hot sauce. I'm going to release you, against my better judgment and you're going to tell me why the hell you came here in the first place. Yes?"

Zell nodded.

Taking perverse pleasure in ripping the duct tape off at a slow, painful pace, Seifer got off the blond, pulling them both up. His hand snaked out and cupped Zell's jaw, jerking up to meet his eyes. "Thirty seconds, don't waste my time wench."

Scoffing and (Seifer gasped, was that a blush on little Zelly's cheeks?) Zell bit his lip. "Well, I, er, that is to say Selphie made me--"

"Ding. Time's up, dumbass. Hyne you suck with words, just spit it out dickweed. You're embarrassing you know that? And why the hell do you insist on hanging around complete air heads eh? Is it the tits, is that it?"

Sighing and crossing his arms Zell shook his head dismissively mumbling, "You're _such _an ass," quietly.

"Yeah, so sue me. You sound like a broken record. Now, more clearly, you can do it. . . "

"I'm not a third grader!" Zell screamed, stamping his foot to prove his statement otherwise. "And you know what, I came here to. . . to kinda make amends, because I'm sick of fighting all the time!"

Seifer slowly walked toward his bedroom, grinning maliciously as Zell began following, feigning a look of disinterest. "Well, I'm not, but of course that doesn't count for anything, I suppose?"

"Nah, not really." Seifer barely refrained from tackling Zell again. Barely.

After coaxing the smaller boy in the bedroom, he nearly locked it but decided it would be too suspicious, so he just moved his gunblade against it. Despite its petite look, it was a heavy motherfucker.

"So," Seifer began but Zell ended it.

"I'm not going to have sex with you again, I know what you were planning, retard." Zell's eyes were tired and sad, reflecting what Seifer would never show.

Snorting, Seifer sat beside him. "How do you know I wanna fuck?"

"I could feel your cock against my thigh when you tackled me, genius."

Oh, that. Seifer sighed and looked down at his pants. Yep, there it was. Good old erection was slamming up, wanting release he wasn't sure it would get. _Fuckhimfuckhimfuckhim!_ it screamed.

And how he wanted to oblige.

"Heeey Zell, you know you liked it last time n' all. I'll even bottom for you?" He looked up with hopeful eyes and nearly jumped for joy at the contemplating look on Zell's baby face. Of course, he had no intention of bottoming, not on his life. A hole was made for a reason, and fucking his was not one it. Zell, on the other hand. . .

"Okay then."

Wow, Zell had a one track mind. Seifer grinned, laying back on the bed and unzipping his pants, even going as far as spreading his legs.

Zell's face could not have been more stunned if Seifer suddenly grew two cocks. Well, that would have been a good surprise, in Seifer's opinion.

Eagerly shoving his shorts off, Zell climbed on top of him, ass in the air while he planted lazy kisses down Seifer's neck. The older boy yawned, licking his lips and reached for the lubricant on the bedside table. Flipping off the cap, he squirted a good bit on his hand, ignoring Zell's suspicious look. He grinned. "Ever been on top chicken?"

Zell, slowly, shook his head. "Nu-no. But hurry the hell up!"

"Hm. Well then. . . "

One hand grabbing Zell's shaking hips and bringing them closer, Seifer fisted his cock and spread the gel thoroughly on it, lifting Zell up and shoving him roughly down in once fierce jerk. Zell cried out, grinding his teeth in anger. "You fucking liar! Dirty, mother fucking--"

Seifer kissed him. Hard. His tongue stroking at the other's pink lips, poking and prodding before Zell had to let out a moan, giving him entrace to the wet cavern. Seifer groaned, rocking their hips together as he tasted the sweet mouth, sweeping his tongue everything where, teeth, pallet, cheek.

He found the other boy's shy muscle and slid along it sensually, drawing out his movements before pulling away, a sigh of satisfaction escaping them both softly. Seifer's arm hooked around Zell's waist, pushing them closer as they moved, body's lined with sweat and the smell of sex in the air.

Twin moans erupted, Zell panting, eyes shut tight, leaking tears because of it. "F-faster, oh Hyne."

Seifer never liked people telling him what to do, so instead, his thrusts became languid, slow and easy, long and rough and he nearly pulled out before driving back in, Zell working furiously at meeting every pull or push.

It didn't take long, and both boy's screamed, Seifer's muffled by Zell's mouth as he collapsed, legs shaking. They didn't speak, let the silence do it for them.

But Zell never could keep quiet.

"So, like, does this mean we're not fighting anymore?"

Seifer grinned, reached over and poked Zell in the forehead. "Zelly, I think if you can keep putting out, neither of us'll ever need a reason."

Zell seemed to consider, yawning before unexpectedly punching Seifer in the shoulder. "Wait, you said I could be on top!"

"I happen to be a compulsive liar."

-

Tbc...

Thought it was a good place to stop. Phew, took me forever. I hope the sex scene was up to style, or whatever and not just random. I liked it enough. Sorry for the slow-ass update, again. Hope it helped.

Oh, anyone that just can't stand SxS? I kinda need to know.


	11. Silent and Abstract, part one

Disclaimer: -checks game- Nope, still not mine. Sigh. Japanese, people.

Aloha everyone! I'm not dead, swear! It's been a while though, eh? I just haven't been inspired. Guh. And suddenly siting in English, I was minding my own business, my friend said Canada should be put in the Caribbean sea for a map.

... and some how, I got inspired. By Canada. Thus, this was born. I blame Brian. Personally, I like Canada where it is, thanks.

_Warning_: Insane humor, strangely motivating angst, and a light lime

Chapter Eleven: Silent and Abstract, part one

Being quiet was something he never had a problem with. Silence, perfection. The two words he positively loved. He could be called quiet, anti-social. More often than not, actually. Words failed him miserably when he wanted to speak, and when he did, everything came out wrong.

_"You'll never be expressive, and I'm okay with that."_

Zell had said that to him once. Zell, loud and happy and never connected to a shadow. Zell.

He didn't want a friend, or a companion. He wanted to be alone, completely and utterly alone. He couldn't be hurt, then. But, if anything, he was a tad lonely. He'd never admit it though, not even if someone to threaten to put sugar in his coffee. Disgusting. Loneliness was natural to him, of course. But had Zell before, and now that gap was only air.

Now, there was nothing.

Stone and Ice.

"What'cha doin'?"

Soft voice, sad and small. Zell. Blond hair, clear blue eyes, black tattoo curving up pale skin, crawling. Completely Zell, and it was intoxicating.

Fold his hands, draw his lips together, stern glance into eyes full of the ocean, salt and all.

"I can't be sorry for this Squall, so we'll have to deal, okay?"

So lovely, miss you miss you so much. Freezing. Be ice.

"I don't care. Do what you want." Cold as ice.

Don't look up again, regret, despair. _Hate_.

"C'mon Squall, don't be so stubborn. He's. . . he's not that bad."

Hate him, ignore him.

_Betrayal_.

"I don't care."

Hurt and pain covered in a false smile. Squall despised it, hated everything.

"I know you don't care, and. . . and that's why I wanna help you."

"Help yourself," was the stoic response. "I'm not. . . leave me alone." Stone, be stone.

"Squall! _Please_!"

"Fine. Five minutes. Explain everything you can. One finger for every minute." Squall held up his palm, long digits spread out, eyes closed. "Explain to me why he's the one. . . who took you away. . . "

"--Took me away from you!" Incredulous, loud and all too apparent. Squall hated himself. "Squall, you, just. Fuck! You're so goddamn confusing!" Passionate, and beautiful. Truly music.

A sigh. Squall, slowly, got up from his uncomfortable position staring at the wall, focusing on something behind the feisty martial artist.

"Well, if I'm so fucking confusing, don't try to understand me. Get out," he bit out, bitter and sarcastic, an edge as sharp as a razor. Monotone, really.

"Sq-- Squall, we're getting no where! I just, I hate this. Please, c'mon. Just bargain with me or something."

Blue eyes pleaded with him, and truthfully, he wanted to give in, if just this one time. He'd never, ever admit it, but Zell was that special person. His special person, who he vowled to protect, but it seemed all he could do was hurt, and tear, and ruin what they had.

But Zell wasn't _his_ anymore. So, screw it.

"Alright. One," one gloved finger in the air, distractingly feminine, "I don't want to see you touch, kiss, or whatever the hell else you two idiots do, in my presence. Understood?"

"Crystal clear, sir!" Joy, sorrow gone. Smile.

"Second, keep your little guard dog away from me. I'm sick of her." Two fingers down, and Zell was already objecting. How annoying.

"But Squaaaalll! That's mean, she's just trying to--"

"Shut it, or no deal."

Zell, easily, shut it.

"Three, if _he_ even so much as touches me, I can't be held responsible. That's all."

Smile, bright as the sun its self. Squall stifled the disgusting urge to smile. Smile bad, frown good.

Sadly though, Zell seemed to pay no attention to the no touching rule Squall had laid down, or totally disregarded the fact that it applied to _him_ to, and preceded in squeezing Squall's waist in. Yay.

Peeling away the smaller boy, cringing, Squall turned back to staring at the wall. "Alright, get out now. Go do Zell-ish things."

A soft, "bye Squall," and he could hear the mechanic click of the door sliding shut. He sighed, suddenly exhausted, which happened quite often around the lithe fighter.

It was just so _draining._

And so he decided to always take something, like. . . crack, whenever dealing with the blond from now on, especially if that. . . thing was going to be with him.

No, he didn't think Seifer needed a better name. He was very fond of his new little nickname.

So he was bitter, was that a crime?

It should be.

He didn't want to be bitter, or silent, or anything. But he had to. Hurt, pain and sadness, too much of each and not enough love. Love, who needed love? How lovely his attempt turned out, right?

Fuck.

Squall tucked loose chestnut strains behind his ears, rolling his shoulders.

"Hey Squall, are you. . . lonely?"

Crap. It was. . . _her_.

"No."

The sound of boots hitting the perfectly laid tile, shuffling, close and stealth. He sighed. He'd maybe start counting how many times he could sigh in one day. Maybe.

Soft and timid, like the rest of her. "Can I tell you something?"

"What," he barked, a little bit too roughly.

"I used to be like you too, but then I found someone, someone who helped me. My important person."

"And?"

"I'm just saying, maybe if you find that person. . . "

Glare, solid and piercing. "Perhaps I already have, and I'm not quite satisfied."

"Oh. . . " Green eyes, that strangely, reminded him of the grass that just seemed so beautiful blowing in the breeze on a gorgeous day. Maybe, just maybe, he'd try being a little nicer.

"Come on, let's go to lunch."

Bright smile, wide and surprised and admittedly beautiful.

They walked in serene silence, and Squall was _happy_.

o-o-o

The thing about Zell is he's flexible, he loves hotdogs and he's always willing to get into a fight if it means incredibly _hot_ sex afterwards. And that's what we're having right now, him up against the shower wall, all teeth and tongue and I'm inside and it feels fucking _great_.

Just, yes.

Maybe it's my mood today, but I woke up with a smile. A _smile_. Does anyone know how long it's been since that's happened? Too long, try the Prehistoric ages man.

I think, if he was a chick, I'd wanna marry him, ring and dress and all. It'd be cute, c'mon! Can't you see him all gussied up, with a white wedding dress, blowing me a kiss while my hand's in my pants. . .

Okay, so I'm kinky. Fucking sue me.

"Fuh-faster!"

Tch. I am going faster, he's just too slow.

Oh yeah. Hn, you know what would be so completely, cry your face off funny? Me just stopping. And I'm really tempted, too. I mean, there's a thing called a hand, and we've met quite frequently in the past. . .

I'll do it!

So, carefully, I put his legs down from their position on my waist, grinning from ear to ear while my mouth slowly disconnects from his. Hello operator, next call please. Snicker.

"Wh-what're you. . . "

Heh heh heh. "Well, it's been fun but get the fuck out."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Out. I've got shit to do, and people to fuck over. Plus, I met this hot little number named Fuijin, nice looks, even nicer body."

That's a lie, actually. I wouldn't touch Fuijin with a ten foot--goddamn it, the thought totally shrank me. Fuck in a hand basket.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Jesus! His shriek was so loud, my ear popped. Twice. Fucking twice. And people say I'm loud, psssh.

I take a towel, wrap it around my gorgeous waist line and throw a spare at his face, successfully knocking the feathers out of him. I wonder if I was a pitcher in my last life. . . or a Buddhist. Mmm.

Ow!

The little shit kicked me in the balls! Oh crap, oh crap, ow ow ow!

He's walking out, he's leaving me here? Goddamn it. I look like I'm on crack, or something, squeezing myself. What if someone sees the Great Seifer?

Click.

Did he just lock me in?

Touché.

-

TBC...

I tried writing it differently. . . a good different? Please review? -puppy dog eyes- Sorry for lack of Seifer/Zell-ness. Had to get Squall all worked out. He's so fun to write.


	12. Silent and Abstract, part two

Disclaimer: -checks game- Nope, still not mine. Sigh. Japanese, people.

Hah, I actually got a disk to save shit on now! Yay! And I got a shitload of burned cds, which definitely is inspiring. So, new chapter! S & A will be a three part thing. The next two chapters will be incredibly _long (_try seven, or eight thousand words, because I have to cover some important parts of the game, so they'll take a while.

AU is REALLY apparent in this chapter. Pre-game up until this point.

Chapter Twelve: Silent and Abstract, part two

I don't get it. Not one fucking bit, but maybe it's just me, because I'm Seifer and I don't actually _care_. He's an asshole, he's quiet and he sure doesn't know what that stick in his pants is for and yet. . .

And yet. . .

He made a little friend. Someone completely and totally opposite of him? Someone that _smiles_. And laughs. Just, how wrong is that? And it's a _girl_. The Squall I've come to know and hate has always been a fairy, to me. Part of our arguments is how many times I can call him a fag before he agrees. Heh oh irony, you love butt raping people, so. Now our roles are inevitably switched, and I'll never forgive him.

What the hell am I doing thinking about Squall, of all people, when _Zell_ is sleeping, curled up by my side? I know why. Because I'm bitter.

I don't want to admit it, never wanted to admit it, but stealing something away from that little pansy, it felt _good_. No, it felt amazing. Almost better than sex, but not quite. Looking down at the chicken wuss, I trace my finger over his tattoo, which still turns me on like no tomorrow. It makes me wonder about myself. . .

He's too pretty. Or maybe I'm too picky. But his hair, his lips, his eyes, they're so girlish. . . I swear, if I didn't know _personally_ that he was a chick, so damn emotional and all.

I hate being honest with myself. It makes me feel dirty, if that's at all logical. It is in my _mind_. But maybe, just maybe if I didn't have chocobo ass as a lover, I'd be cold. Cold and alone, and probably worse than puberty boy.

And that scares me, just. . . just a little.

I'm not a shield of armor, I'm Seifer fucking Almasy. I'm sick of being treated like I'm invincible. I want. . . I want respect, yeah, and I want to be needed. I want to be important. Now I am.

Hyne help me, I sound like a fucking pussy.

Some late night confession. I don't think stating what you already know actually _counts_. Ugh. How could some pretty chicken wuss totally change me?

Aw, he just blew a bubble in his sleep. That's kind of cute, but more so disgusting that I'm definitely gonna make fun of him for later.

Heh, heh.

I draw my fist back, and punch him in the shoulder, memories of the 'bathroom incident' suddenly come flooding back and I don't think he's quite as cute anymore, the little bastard.

He shrieks, predictably, and struggles with the pillow that accidentally _fell_ over his face, with uh, my hand putting just a bit of pressure on it as well. . . wonder how it got there. . .

Whimpering pathetically, he's turned a nice shade of blue before I finally release my hand and smirk at him, laughing at the glare he's giving me. He can barely look menacing to save his life.

"Accident," I mumble casually, and ruffle his hair almost affectionately.

"Sure," he hisses, but his face softens and he cuddles against me like a puppy, his hand bunching up at my chest until he purrs.

"Do you love me?" he whispers.

"Sure."

"Are you lying?"

"Probably."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Don't ever say that again."

Slap.

I grin and catch his hand, licking up a long digit, swirling my tongue around the tip sensually. He moans lightly, and shivers, which makes me want to tackle him and pound him in the mattress until. . .

"We're going to Dollet, soon," he whispers. Hyne does this boy know how to ruin the mood. I shrug and sit up, putting me head on my arm and turning over, back facing him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll be right fucking there, chicken wuss. Don't act like a fag."

"M'not a fag," he mumbles. "I just, I'll miss--"

"My dick?" I sneer, even if he can't see it. "Just go back to sleep, you girl."

When I finally think he has, and that I can go to sleep, I am sadly mistaken. He pushes my shoulder roughly, and bites it with those sharp ass fangs of his. Hyne!

"You little bastard!"

"Quit calling me a girl asshole!"

"I'll call you what I damn well please!"

His feel start kicking the back of my knees, so I have no choice but to slam my full body weight on top of him and grip his wrists with one hand, pulling them over his head and placing my other hand on the center of his stomach, keeping him from moving those damn legs. I grunt.

Do you see what I have to go through _every_ night!

And yeah, I love it. He practically lives here now, and it's comforting.

"Seeeiiifffeeerrrr, leggo!"

I lean down and lick his ear with a grin, and he squirms deliciously underneath me.

I hate him. "When we go to Dollet, will you try to be civil to Squall?"

_Hyne_dammit. I let him go and lay back down, while he curls up and blinks at me cutely. Minutes go by before I realize he was serious. Hah, hah, hah. . . what the fuck?

"As in how?"

"As in not snickering when he sits down and asking how his ass feels!"

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. . . I find it funny that _Zell_ remembers it.

"Yeah, and?"

"Constantly telling Quistis to check her purse 'cause Squall might have stolen it for his own collection . . . stuff like THAT!" Zell crosses his arms defiantly. Or something.

And I laugh out loud at that one.

He smacks me across the head, the cocksucker!

"Ow," I mumble coolly. "Anything else, master?"

"Yeah," he nods enthusiastically. "Dun' touch me."

"WHAT?" Holy fuck, he's gone bonkers!

"You heard me," he grins and brushes a stray hair away from his eyes. "If ya do, I'll cut you off for a month. I want to pass my SeeD exams, _even if you don't_."

Okay, that last line pisses me off. Who the hell does he think he is! I grow, and push him, getting up. "You know what? Get the fuck out. If you wanna be so goddamn annoying, do it somewhere else. I don't need this shit!"

"Seif--"

"No, get the fuck out. Here, I'll help you."

Good for him that he has his pants on, or else he'd be outside, and naked. It wouldn't hurt my feelings at all.

"SEIFER!"

Fucker. I'll pass that goddamn exam, no matter what.

I was wrong, so fucking wrong.

o-o-o

In the Lobby of Balamb, Squall Leanhart stood, properly dressed and with a stern look on his face. He was awaiting the arrival of one Zell Dincht, when he heard a shout and turned slightly, spotting the blond doing a few flips. He didn't smile, but instead gave a small wave.

Quistis smiled, and pointed to Zell, who came to stand by Squall with a grin. "We're missing your leader, Seifer Almasy--"

"Present," a deep voice said from their left, and Seifer smirked at them with Fuijin and Raijin by his side. Zell didn't look up. Squall glared, but returned to facing Quistis.

"Good of you to join us, Seifer. Now take your place while I read you your instruction. You're squad leader."

"Great, puberty boy's in my squad. Just my luck," he whispered as he walked over, flashing a toothy grin.

"Our forces have helped Dollet at its request but there are still Galbadian soldiers infiltrating Dollet, although few in numbers, and your mission is to wipe them out. You will be graded on your performance, so keep that in mind. This operation should be smooth, and not to be taken lightly. You will use a Garden car, and go to Balamb. From there, you'll board the assault boat. That's all for now. Good luck."

"Understood," the boy's said in unison, and Quistis nodded appreciatively.

"Head out!"

o-o-o

In the car, it was completely silent. Squall and Zell sat on one side on the two parallel benches, while Seifer and Quistis sat on the other, Seifer quiet for once.

Only until they entered the assault boat, did Seifer speak, and it was only insulting at that.

"Chicken wuss," he hissed and kept that damn smirk on his lips.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU _BASTARD_!"

And that's basically how it went, with little input from Squall and Quistis for obvious reasons, while Zell screamed and Seifer retaliated with stinging comebacks, Seifer occasionally biting at Squall, who still said nothing.

Quistis prayed they wouldn't kill each other before their mission was over, for their sakes, and hers.

o-o-o

_"You are to secure Central Square_."

"Alright ladies, listen up. I'm cap-e-tain, and you'll damn well listen to me. Any complaints, phone to 1-800-IDon'tGiveAShit. Ninety-nine cents a minute. Otherwise, stay close and don't fuck up," Seifer explained slowly, and with plenty of intelligent hand movements as Quistis watched them from the boat on the shore.

Squall grunted. Zell hissed, but kept his mouth firmly closed, glaring at the ground as they walked through the ruins of the town, few soldiers actually daring to take on Seifer with his head held high and gunblade pointed expertly well.

"We're gunna scout the area, that okay with you boy's?"

He didn't wait for an answer, and began checking behind the rubbish for unusual movement. Zell punched the ground angrily, making Squall flinch slightly.

"Fight?" he asked, closing his eyes and leaning against a house with a hole blown through it, bricks still falling off. "You seem distracted since we've arrived."

"Don' wanna talk about it," Zell mumbled. "Not supposed to be talkin' anyway."

"Whatever."

Everything was quiet then, until shouts erupted from the street, and Seifer grinned ruefully. "Alright! Looks like we get some action!"

He raced ahead, leaving Squall and Zell to catch up.

The first wave of soldiers wasn't hard, and they plowed right through with eagerness, Seifer grinned manically until they reached a hill, to which the Control Tower was currently located.

Seifer smiled. "Here we are."

Zell grumbled and squatted down, sighing. "Man, we have to go in that thing?"

"Duh chicken wuss, ya scared?"

"Fuck no!" Zell screamed, and shook his head for emphase. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Yeah yeah, you sit easy you dumbass. Hey Squall, c'mere." Seifer motioned with his finger, and the gunblader raised an eyebrow, but followed the order.

"One day, just maybe, I'll tell you something important. . . how do you feel about that?"

"I don't care," Squall said, emotionless. "Tell me what?"

"Tell you 'bout my romantic dream!"

Squall grimaced. "That's disgusting." Seifer chuckled lightly.

"What the hell're you two talking about!" Zell shrieked from behind them, brows creased. "And why am I not apart of it?"

"Nothing for kids to know," Seifer said, eyes cold toward the blond. His hand twitched, and his stance went rigid.

"Are you. . . squad B?" A feminine voice asked, leaving no room for Zell to retaliate.

Oddly familiar.

Squall stopped himself from grinning.

-

TBC...

Jebus. I wrote a LOT. Fuck if I remember what Quistis told Squall and Seifer and Zell but yeah, I guess that's it. And I remember Seifer being Squad leader because he was an _asshole_. But I'm waaaaayyyy farther, and probably ain't gonna play that part again for a while, so please, for my sanity, let's all stick to AU. Hehehe. And review!

I hope you all liked it! . I go to bed now. It'll be more interesting next chapter, heh.


End file.
